


Crash Landing

by RoyalElfroot, The Smiling Nexu (RoyalElfroot)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Plot, Darth Maul Being a Little Shit, Darth Maul Has His Lower Half, Eventual Smut, Exposition, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Fucking Hutts, Hutts (Star Wars), I refuse to accept Darth Maul is shorter than 6ft i dont care what you say, Plot With Porn, Revenge, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Plot, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalElfroot/pseuds/RoyalElfroot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalElfroot/pseuds/The%20Smiling%20Nexu
Summary: Mira is a deviant smuggler who just needs to finish one last job. That's it. One delivery and she can retire wealthyWhen the job turns out to be far more than she anticipated, she drags a Zabrak she meets along the way down with her.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. Brace for Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Sup? Im stepping out of my comfort Fandom for this work, and exposing one of my fantasy crushes like a soft, horny, little hermit crab coming out of its shell.  
> Enjoy both that terrible simile...and my fic?
> 
> So this is a slow burn...ish. the end of the last chapter is where the NSFW material is.

A VXC-100 CEC light freighter with a strange steely gray paint job cut through Tatooine's atmosphere at a reckless speed, followed closely by a dark trail of smoke. It screamed as it fell, arcing over a small band of Tusken Raiders, starling their nervous Banthas. 

It wasn't looking good for the ship. As it hurled to the sand. It's captain, a human woman with a wild mane of dark hair, was frantically slamming every button and flipping every switch she could think of while shouting profanity at the top of her lungs.  
"Fuck! Shit! Balls! Don't kill me you giant metal bastard!" Mira screamed, dropping her landing pads and pulling up hard on her ship's control column with her whole body. The ship groaned, and the cockpit began to shake violently, but she held fast, and the craft responded. It angled in the air, positioning its belly down and landing pads engaged to make contact. It wouldn't be an easy landing, but with any luck she would slide on top of the sand and not slam nose first into it. 

She braced for impact, taking as deep a breath as she could and willing her body slack. Happy place. Happy place. You're back on Naboo in that insane brothel full of those Twi'lek goddesses…

The ship slammed onto the sand, belly down as planned, shattering the daydream. The impact sent Mira jerking hard up into the restraints she had thought to tighten and echoed throughout the ship as her belongings and cargo were tossed like pennies in a tin can. But, yes, luck had been on her side. Both to Mira's relief and horror, the ship was sliding.  
Finally, with a metallic groan as though the VXC were exhausted, it shuddered to a halt and all went ghostly silent save for Mira's shuddering breathing.She slumped against the restraints, her fists going to her eyes and her soft sobs breaking the eeriness.  
She had made it. She was on tatooine. She was about to be rich. All she had to do was get the bag that creepy Mune had given her to the Hutt he was in debt to, and all her troubles would be over. She could retire on that Hutt's credits. The Nexu, her starcraft, had seen far better days but, shit, she would be able buy a new one. The Nexu II. Fly away to the outer rim. Fuck off on a beach for the rest of her life...buy a Ladyship on Naboo and play house with that brood of harem girls.  
The bag. She had to find the bag.  
Rubbing her puffy eyes on her arm, Mira stopped crying and shooed away her daydreams to undo her restraints and make herway back into the hold, preparing herself for the chaos.

Every cupboard and cabinet had tossed its contents. Food rations, ammo, and cooking utensils littered the floor. Crates of contraband from across the galaxy were upheaved. A box of intergalactic nudie mags from a dozen planets had toppled, sending a flock of glossy birds spilling on top of it all. Mira picked through carefully, heading directly back into her bunk and moving a secret panel in the floor at the foot of her narrow bed.  
There it was. A rough bag made of animal skin. It was heavy with its contents, which were wrapped securely in folds of fabric. A plain parcel. She hadn't bothered to ask what it contained, and the Mune had requested she not look. And as long as discretion stayed within her interests, Mira would let it be a secret. Smuggler's honor.  
Her hands had finally stopped shaking.  
It was time to hit the road.  
She slung the bag over her shoulder, and grabbed her actual pack, stuffing it with whatever food rations she could scrape off of the floor. She'd planned this emergency landing as best as she could, but it was still going to be a hike to Mos Espa to start the process of finishing whatever that Mune had started. Better to head out now, so she wouldn't be walking all night...plus she had the feeling she would be sore when the adrenaline wore off.

Mira rooted around, tossing magazines left and right until she found both of her blasters, and strapped one to each hip. Her secondhand wookie bowcaster was easier to find, and she lashed securely it to her pack. Next, she dug out goggles, and a long drab shawl.  
It was not her first time under the hateful double suns of this forsaken dirt ball. 

"Fuck this planet." She grumbled, digging through the wreckage of her small life until she found the convenient water capsules she'd traded for on Corellia for exactly this mission. Plan ahead and adapt accordingly. That was how she had lasted this long alone in her trade.  
She scoured The Nexu for every stray credit and anything worth selling that would fit in her pack; it was almost a guarantee that a clan of Jawas would be stopping by to check the crash site, and she wasn't about to make it easy for them. No, the Nexu still had value. Never walk away from a perfectly good wreckage.  
Her security systems were still online, so for fun, Mira went ahead and set them before pulling her shawl over her body and head. She was ready to hit the sands. Jawas be dammed.  
With a hot wind pulling curling tendrils of hair out from under her makeshift hood, she checked again that the leather bag was secure, and started for Mos Espa; the first and last vestige of something like civilization for a long while.


	2. Drinking with Dugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How hard could it be to find one measly Hutt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick we're on chapter two, and you're still here.

By nightfall, Mira was swaggering into Mos Espa's busiest cantina. The place was Hutt owned and run by a mean Dug. It was her go-to first stop for information, and, frankly, the only cantina on all of Tatooine she cared to be in.  
She dropped her shawl to her shoulders, and raised her goggles to push her mess of hair away from her face. grinning cockily, she took in the rowdy scene that spread before her. The band was loud, the patrons, both human and alien alike were somehow louder. The whole room was alive with lights and sounds. Fights threatened to bloom, and two wookie lovers locked mouths as exotic home brewed alcohols flowed freely. It was the perfect place to collect intel. She could slip in and out of the crowd if she chose to.

"You!" The Dug behind the bar snarled, snapping Mira from her thoughts. "No weapons! Check them here at the bar, off-worlder!"

"Over my dead body." Mira barked back, crossing her arms and cocking her hip. "I'm a lady, I promise I won't shoot anyone without provocation. And, seriously? Off-worlder? Rude."  
"The bowcaster, then." The Dig growled, mixing a drink with his small hind feet deftly as he spoke. "And the first drink is on the house. So we have good feelings." He spoke the last two words as though they tasted bad.  
"Answer a few questions and we have a deal." Mira strode to the bar, setting her prized bowcaster on the tabletop in exchange for a tall glass of something orange. A free pour from a Dug was not something you turned your nose up to.

"Don't push your luck, human." The Dug hissed as he pulled her weapon under the bar. There it was. The ol Malastare charm.

"I always do, sweetheart. Let's cut to the chase. Who's your boss?" Mira leaned her elbows on the bartop and took a sip of her drink. Somehow she kept it down, even as it combusted in her stomach. 

"Watch it." The Dug warned, his voice dropping with menace and his nostrils flaring as he glared her down. "Ears everywhere, and i'm not about to just tell an off-worlder shit."  
"Aren't you also an off-worlder? Last I checked Dugs aren't exactly native to Tatooine." Mira fired back with a smirk. 

The dug bared its teeth, pointing at her with a toe. "Don't get shitty with me. I've been here longer than you, human. For that, I won't be talking for free."  
Mira knew this time would come. The free drinks were over and they were back to reality. She slid some credits over the well worn bartop, one at a time as she spoke. "Alright. now we're speaking. My language. Will this buy a name and another drink?"

The Dug took her credits in one swipe and shoved them in the pocket of his tattered vest. "That will buy a name. You pay for drinks now. Its a shame you don't speak Huttese...Oolnath runs this show and doesn't bother with basic." 

"I speak a little Huttese. I'm a human, not ignorant. Can I talk to Oolnath?" Mira drank more, the burn getting easier to choke down as she relaxed into the booze, succumbing to its numbing heat. One didn't do business with the hutts and expect those slugs to bother with galaxy basic. No, the only universal language around here were cold, hard, credits.

"No." The Dug was curt. "This is where I stop cooperating and call us even. If those blasters come out I will shoot you in the chest with a smile on my face. I have other customers." He loped away on his hands, leaving Mira to the mercy of the cantina.

A dead end so soon would have discouraged a younger, greener, Mira. Now, she wasn't concerned. When dealing with Hutts, one only needed to cast a large net. Eventually, the right Hutt would get word she was being nosy and summon her, like clockwork. It wasn't ideal, but she was doing business. As long as the attempts at establishing law the far reaching empire made out here didn't catch up on her history of smuggling, theft, and adventure all would work itself out and she would leave the atmosphere a rich bitch.  
Until then, it had been a rough ride shaking her pursuants and making it here; Mira felt she deserved to savor her free drink and soak up the locals. 

She spun on her stool, bracing her elbows back against the bar to better engage in people watching. Her dark eyes rolled over gambling, spice dealing, and a few small weapons exchanging hands both boldly in the open, and quietly under tables. Either Oolnath ran a loose ship, or the Dug was at the helm and didn't give a single shit as long as seats were filled. It was a charming reminder that even here, in the planet's de-facto capital, scum and villainy were still the Tatooine way. 

As she scanned, Mira's eyes lingered on one patron who stuck out like a Tauntaun among Banthas. He wore full black, from his hooded cowl that obscured most of his face, to his heavy boots. A strange choice for a blazing hellscape that was the desert during daylight hours. It was clear he had been out in the sands, as his clothing was well dusted with the stuff. He sat alone, and stared not down into a beer or cocktail, but at his own hands. In a place driven by chaos and noise, he was silent and unmoving. Almost meditative.

Mira's curiosity was probably her biggest personal fault, and she felt good. Almost too good. Maybe this freebie had been the Dug's way of setting her up for trouble. Instead of questioning its contents, she had merrily indulged, and here she was feeling herself floating through the crowd and sitting across from this irresistible stranger.

"First time on Tatooine?" She asked, tossing her mane of wild curls over her shoulder. "You must have been sweltering in all of that black."

The stranger did not reply. His head didn't even move. The only thing that cued Mira in that he was even listening were his bright yellow eyes flicking up to her. They were amazing; haloed with blood red and burning with both intelligence...and a scathing anger that nearly took her breath away. Mira now saw the black markings on his flawless red skin...a Zabrak. As she lived and breathed. 

"Go. Away." The Zabrak stated in a deep, rough, voice that cracked from apparent lack of use. 

Mira sat back in what was now her chair. Crossing her legs and smiling warmly. She most certainly would not be going away. 

"Well if it is your first time, let me give you a little tip. From one off-wordler to another. Tend to your business and get the hell out of here." She took a sip of her drink, watching him as she spoke and enjoying the way his anger seemed to radiate off of him. Like a storm rolling in. "They really don't like tourists around here. I'd be happy to give you a lift when you're ready to get off of this rock."

Nevermind the Nexu was a heap of silvery metal and in no way space worthy half buried in the sand.

"I have my own ship. My business is my own. There is no way in which you could offer me any assistance." The Zabrak growled, low and lethal.  
Mira had him talking. That was all she cared about. Not the danger in his tone or the way he was coiled to strike. She was drunk enough to be brave, charming, and consistent. She felt like she couldn't lose.  
"And what is your business?" Mira began. "No, let me guess im good at this...hmm... You couldn't be a merchant...no...your clothing is too nice for a simple tradesman. A smuggler, perhaps? But, again, every clever smuggler i've ever known has dressed more...subtly. See, you want to...blend in when you're up to no good." She lidded her eyes attractively at him over the rim of her nearly empty glass, leaning forward and purring her words. "And you, you don't blend in. Why, you just stand right the fuck out, don't you? So what could it be that y-"

In one quick motion, the Zabrak interrupted her speculation to reach over the table, his leather glove creaking as he grabbed her sharply by the jaw. His strong grip hurt, but the thrill of his aggression was the exact opposite of a deterrent to Mira. No, instead, little Mira was wholly consumed by a wave of girlish glee that could only be described in one way- a swoon.

The Zabrak's eyes once again bore into hers; fuel on the fire of her excitement.  
"This is your last chance to get up and pretend we never met. After this, I will not warn you. I will just kill you here."

Oh. He could try. She would let him try. "Before I go. Know anything about a Hutt named Oolnath?" She kept her eyes locked on his, searching his face for any small inkling of him yielding to her charm.  
Of course, it wasn't happening, but a girl could dream. She did, however, see his anger waver ever so slightly at the mention of Oolnath. Only a person who survived on spotting tells would have seen the shift. 

He recognized the name.

Mira made half of her living on calling bluffs, and she would gamble that this Zabrak was seeking the same Hutt she was. What a small world. Hr had been quick to regain composure, but the damage was done.

"No." He snapped, letting go of her jaw roughly and pushing her head sharply to one side. "Get out of my sight."  
"Oh I will." Mira rose, finishing her drink and leaving her glass on the table as a parting gift. He needed something to glare at and remember her by. " I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." She insisted, giving him a wry wink.


	3. Volatile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zabraks aren't exactly known for thier charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's still like, a dangerous killer and stuff guys.

As the alarmingly drunk human female slipped her way back into the throng of madness that was this mud hut they called a cantina, Maul found himself glaring at the glass she left behind. It sat directly in his line of sight like an open challenge. He channeled his rage, pushing out with the force to make the glass quiver in place. He could have shattered it into dust, but withdrew his presence instead. The female had been correct. He needed to blend.  
That thought rattled in his skull like ricocheting blaster fire.  
That human made his skin crawl even still.  
She had been bold. Too bold. It made his blood boil to think of how easily she had found it to sit across from him and speak. He refused to acknowledge that she had a small magnetic pull to her; that her tenacious nature had started to draw him in. He'd spoken to her, for one.   
The glass shook harder, wobbling so erratically it began walking across the pitted table towards him.  
That. Wasn't. Why. He. Was. Here. It never would be. He was on a mission handed down to him directly from his master. Find the package before Oolnath got his slimy claws on it and bring it directly back to Sidious himself. There was little room for error, no room for distraction, and Maul was compelled to obey. It was his calling. He was the apprentice. This needed to be a silent extraction with no eyes on him. No matter the cost.  
Yet there had been eyes on him. Eyes and a mind he could have tapped into the force to wipe clear of his entire existence...he could have snapped her neck and be done with it. But, he had not.

That this human was seeking the same Hutt had been a surprise. It seemed she would be simply another obstacle; a mere stumbling block between himself and the completetion of his mission… he sneered, lowering his head and allowing his hooded cowl to cover more of his features as he bared his teeth.   
That girl had been right. He probably was going to be "seeing her around" and the realization made him want to choke the life out of something. He made a note, that next time he saw her, he would do just that. He could still do this clean.

The glass bounced onto the floor, shattering and triggering the cantina into smashing more glasses and one bar fight like a spark on fuel. The Dug fired two shots into the wall behind Maul, and the volatile sea of inebriated sentiments returned to thier loud drunken stupor.


	4. Eyes and Ears Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira goes shopping for information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally made the shopkeeper an actual character with a real backstory...but this isn't about her.

Mira was back on the streets, having found her way between the low, rounded, mud buildings to the heart of Mos Espa- its bustling marketplace.   
The market here never slept; most of the stalls never closed. Just rows and rows of various foods and goods that hailed from any given corner of the galaxy. No matter what planet you hailed from, you were sure to find something familiar beneath the hanging flags and strings of lights that decorated each stall.

She approached a stall run by a human woman with long, gray, hair she wore in a thick braid wound at the crown of her head. The stall sold meat from birdlike creatures Mira did not recognize, but appreciated the smell of, as her stomach rumbled. She had to duck beneath their plucked bodies that were hung and awaiting roasting, her heavy pack and bowcaster jostling them as she went.  
"Basic?" Mira asked, for what felt like the 25th time that night. She was exhausted, and sand dusted even the inside of her mouth it seemed.  
"Yes." The woman replied, visibly confused."Can I help you?"   
"Oh finally. Gimme one of your weird birds. I can pay. I'm starved." Mira plucked one down and passed it to the woman along with a few credits. 

The shopkeeper skewered the bird and set it over a rough cooking pit dug into the ground. She watched Mira with a cautious eye as she stood and wiped her hands on her apron.  
"Off-worlder?" She asked.   
"Yes." Mira answered. "But I have been here before. Just not long enough to speak fluent Huttese."she held up a credit chit. "That said, have you seen any Hutts? Maybe the one that runs the Cantina?Also, lodging? Preferably with a shower?"  
"Seen plenty of Hutts." The shopkeeper said flippantly, moving to turn Mira's dinner in the cooking pit. "Would be happy to see more credits."  
Fucking Tatooine.   
Mira produced a second chit with ease. This was to be expected.  
The woman nodded her approval. "I have seen a lot of Hutts. More than usual. And, I've seen a lot of workers from a Hutt palace in the market. Buying wine and hiring cooks for a party. A party happening tomorrow night."  
As she spoke, she withdrew the now cooked bird, drizzled it in a sauce, and presented it to Mira on a piece of waxed paper. "And you know what? I may have heard the name Oolnath. Oolnath may have been the Hutt throwing this party. I know you're a smuggler. Don't look so surprised. I dated one as a girl. I'd recognize one of you anywhere."

Mira had made a face, her eyes going wider and one eyebrow shooting up, but stowed it in exchange for suspicion. "You gonna call a trooper over? Turn me in?" She asked.

"No. I loved that man." The woman sighed as she held out her hand and gestured for Mira's credit chits. "But, Oolnath… he is a peice of work. He's nasty. He won't hesitate to place bets between his staff and whatever wild beast he's had plucked from the outer rim and put in a cage. You'd be best to be careful to stay on his good side."

"I'm just a courier." Mira replied with a casual shrug of her shoulders. "I go in, I make the hand off, I get out. I won't have time for trouble."

"Well, good luck anyway." The woman sighed with resolution, pointing down the bustling street. "You'll want to head down this until you see a door with a striped canopy over it. That's the nearest inn with running water. Safe travels, smuggler."


	5. Pardon My Huttese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad drinks and worse company.

Mira had seen Hutt palaces before, but all paled in comparison to what Oolnath had constructed for himself. A long courtyard displaying both lush and exotic plant life as well as a big shallow pool of actual water that leapt with playful jets across the surface sprawled between white stone pillars. This courtyard lead to the actual palace, but was already bustling with plenty of well-dressed partygoers sipping flourescent cocktails garnished with millaflowers Mira had only ever seen before on Naboo. She plucked one from a glass forgotten at the edge of the water feature to stick into her thick hair, which was contained in a bun at the back of her head.  
Her dress wasn't anywhere near as stylish as the other ladies that surrounded her both human and otherwise.  
No, The Nexu didn't exactly have the best closet...and Mira had barely thought to pack a change of clothes. So there she was, in her dusty boots and the flowy, loose-fitting white shirt she saved for special occasions tucked into her snug leather pants. 

"Way to blend." Mira hissed under her breath.  
She had taken the time to polish her hip blasters and bowcaster, she mused, as a sea of females in alluring tight gowns and lavish jewelry moved around her.  
The closer to the palace she got, the tighter the crowd became, and the closer Mira held the bag that she was about to retire on. She felt the burning sensation of eyes on her; the hairs at the back of her neck raising like hackles in response.  
She was being watched very closely as the massive wrought iron gates and white walls of Oolnath's palace began to dominate her view.  
She turned back, scanning the cocktail hour portion of the evening; but neither locked eyes with nor noticed anyone trying to be discreet. There were simply too many bodies. Too many voices. A tactical nightmare in the making.

It was only a drop off, she reminded herself, turning her attention back to the gates and the glaring Gamorrean now pressed up against them with his thick arms crossed.  
Mira guessed from his very practical attire and the blaster rifle over his shoulder that he worked for the Hutt in charge. Odd, to position an armed guard at the entrance to a party.  
Who did Oolnath want to keep out?  
Mira approached the Gamorrean, putting on her most charming smile.  
"Hello, I'm Mira Vale. I'm here for a delivery to Oolnath." She explained cheerily, pushing the rough hide bag forward so the burly pig-nosed sentient could see it. "I believe I'm expected?" 

In response, he merely grunted and shifted his piggy eyes to a com on his wrist.  
"Mira Vale?" He barked into the com through his tusks, following up with a string of Huttese Mira struggled to understand. She made out "delivery" and "looks annoying".

"Seriously? I caught that." Mira crossed her arms, rasing one eyebrow. "I'm not annoying I'm trying to be polite."

The Gamorrean rolled his eyes, and stepped aside to open the gate, mock bowing as he let her into the palace proper.  
Mira glared at him, and stepped onto polished marble floors. 

The gate shut behind her. 

Security was tight; gone were the richly dressed party goers in the garden. All she hear here were her footsteps echoing off white stone walls and what sounded like cheering up ahead. Hung in intervals were woven tapestries depicting what appeared to be...gladiator battles. Different alien beasts tearing apart humans in armor. Different races from across the galaxy pitted against one another. They were gruesome detailed, down to the blood and entrails.

Mira began to peice it together as she followed the soft din of shouting and laughter. The guard. The cocktail party. Both were in place to keep unwanteds out...and whatever Oolnath was actually doing here...in. The harrowing tapestries seemed like foreshadowing.  
"Im only a courier. Just here on a delivery." Mira repeated to herself, refusing to whisper and striding forward with confidence. Her back still pricked as though she were being tracked.  
The Hutt probably had holocams everywhere, recording everyone coming and going.

As Mira went from the main entry hall and turned, following the now obvious revelry to a set of dark stairs leading down, she paused, took a deep breath, and pleaded with nobody in particular before descending jnto the depths:  
"I know its probably gladiator fights...but please, don't be gladiator fights. Cut me a break."

It was gladiator fights. 

The stairs lead her to a massive open cavern roughly cut into the red stone underground. In the center of the cavern was carved a big pit, with a domed cage of metal links over it. Inside of the cage, the largest Gamorrean she had ever seen paced back and forth, swinging an axe still wet with bright red blood in a display of showmanship.  
Around him, a party raged that put even the cantina to shame. Impossibly loud music blared from speakers mounted overhead, lending further mayhem to the celebration of debauchery. None of what she saw was legal. Even for Tatooine, this was a real rager.  
Spice, death sticks and alcohol alike were being consumed openly. Scantily clad Twi'leks and female humans did everything from running drinks, to dancing both with eachother and with partners. They wore thick metal cuffs around thier wrists and ankles, and collars on thier necks. A few even drug thin chains like leashes to be tugged on. A timid Chadra-Fan of all things tended an open bar, trembling as people barked orders at him and mixing as fast as he could.

But the main attraction was clearly the ring. Gamblers and the over-indulged alike gripped at the links of the cage, shaking it and chanting:  
"GA-ROC! GA-ROC! GA-ROC!"  
The Gamorrean tilted back his head and howled in response, bellowing between his curled tusks like a feral beast.  
If Mira had been the gambling type, she would have bet Garoc was the massive Gamorrean and the most recent survivor of the pit. The scars that whipped across his body said this was not his first victory. 

Overseeing it all from the safety of a private box overhead was, naturally, the orange and tan slimy hide of Oolnath the Hutt himself; His slug-like body draped across a gilded chaise as big as a sledge to accommodate his bulk. He was indolently stuffing his face with small, live, animals and chuckling in Huttese to the gathering of his closest admirers. As all Hutts are want to do.

Mira gathered herself, and went directly to the bar, pushing through the crowd with her shoulders, her head held high and her expression critical. She looked regal, and like she was not to be fucked with. Inside the safety of her pretty little head, however, she was screaming in frustration. This had 'Bad Idea' written all over it.  
Nobody had even taken her weapons; who knew what else floated around this place.

As she approached the Chadra-fan bartender, she ordered in broken Huttese: "one kick in the ass, please."  
"P-p-pardon?" The bartender quavered, his batlike ears twitching.  
"One kick in the ass." Mira repeated, the words clunky in her mouth.  
"Basic?" The Chadra-fan asked.  
"Yes. Fine. Can I get a stiff drink?" Mira repeated sharply. "Was that not what I said?"  
"No. Not at all. I don't recommend repeating that too loud around here, in fact." The diminutive bartender seemed to blush through his fur as he deftly poured for her and slid her a dark colored beverage in a cold glass. He dropped his voice to whisper between the two of them "You asked me to...ahem...kick your ass." 

This was going to be a long night.  
Mira rubbed her temples and groaned. So what if her Huttese was worse than she remembered? Someone would translate. It was going to be FINE.  
Atleast here she blended better. The only displays of wealth were in credits passing hands. She tipped back her glass and choked down a gulp that made her eyes water before sliding it away. 

"That was comical." A smokey voice as smooth as Corellian whiskey purred so close to her it was nearly in her ear.  
Instinctively, Mira's hands leapt over her holstered blasters before she could recognize the voice. 

"I told you." Mira smirked, lowering her hands and turning to face the Zabrak. He was cloaked, but not hooded, ten pointed horns on his head like a crown."But I'm still surprised. What brings you to this most respectable affair? I doubt I'm your plus one." She finished, brazenly looking him up at down.

"I'm fighting Garoc in the next match." He stated as simply as though he'd been ordering a drink. "Even though, apparently you're the one looking for the ass kicking."  
"Maybe I'll join you. Garoc seems like the most charming fellow in the room. I hope you make it." Mira's voice was sharp as she spoke, which made the Zabrak grin.  
He could see right through her. It was both unnerving, as well as exciting. 

"At the gate you gave your name." The Zabrak remarked, taking a step closer to her. He'd found his courier quicker than he'd expected. when she'd announced both her name and her intentions, he'd simply had to follow her right to the bar.  
He closed the gap between them to look her directly in the eye. The air between them grew thin and coursed with electricity.  
"Mira? I believe?" He asked, letting his attention drift over her, sizing her up like a predatory beast waiting to pounce.

Hearing her name come from his mouth made Mira's belly flip into knots.  
"What about it?" She mumbled, glaring into his intricate facial markings and admiring the cut of his haughty features.  
A dark intensity radiated off of him; mingled with his natural confidence and regal bearing, he was in complete command of any space he occupied. Even here, he seemed to hold court.  
Mira couldn't breathe. She needed to focus, but he blocked out even the music overhead. The fighting pit, all of it, was gone. All she heard was his voice, and all she saw were his piercing gold eyes.  
She'd lost herself in them for too long.  
With a speed that could only be born from years of training, The Zabrak shot one hand out to grab her slender neck. He no longer wore gloves; rather his hands were wrapped in tape in preparation for fighting, leaving his long fingers free to wrap a round her throat at the base of her jaw. There he held fast, forcing her chin up and angling her cheek towards him.  
"Whats in the bag, Mira Vale?" He breathed into her ear, the heat of him making her knees weak. There was danger here. A threat. He was well aware he had this daring little smuggler completely enthralled. 

Mira gasped sharply, arching in the small of her back with a groan in response. Her world spun, both from his chokehold and his close proximity.  
"I...I...don't know." She panted.

"And what's to stop me from crushing the life out of you and finding out?" The Zabrak demanded, his grip tightening. He thrilled at feeling her struggle against his hold; feeling her fight to breathe against his will.

This was very bad. Mira had been lured right into his trap. Luckily for her, however, her brain still worked even if her body had completely betrayed her. Alsmot involuntarily sje drew a blaster and jabbed it into his stomach in one practiced flick of the wrist.  
"This." She gasped weakly.

The Zabrak went rigid. He released his hold by shoving her back from him roughly and with a vicious snarl, his miscalculation immediately grating. He should have broken her in half. Called on the force to stop her heart. Instead, it was his hearts that were racing wildly. 

As Mira regained herself the tightness in her stomach abated, only to be quickly replaced with a flush of rage. She sucked in a ragged breath, and raised her blaster to point at The Zabrak's chest. It rattled with her shaking hand, but her aim would be more than adequate at this range.

Around them, the party seemed to suddenly reappear as bar patrons jeered at Mira's display.  
She ignored them.  
"I don’t appreciate games." She snapped; a wounded animal in a snare.

"Then don't play them." The Zabrak mutterd cooly as he leveled his gaze with her, not the muzzle of her weapon. He stood unafraid, even at point blank.

Before Mira could reply- or pull the trigger she hadn't yet decided- a familiar chant consumed the cavern as the gathered throng pushed towards the fighting pit.

"GA-ROC! GA-ROC! GA-ROC!"

The Zabrak's eyes narrowed. Time was up. He'd intended to intercept the courier before he was expected to fight the Gamorrean...had he really let himself be distracted by this scruffy smuggler? 

Overhead the music was cut for an announcer speaking first Huttese, then Basic, summoned the gamblers and thrill seekers alike to the next bout.

"The grand champion, the pride of the Hutts, the dreaded Garoc himself, stands against his next opponent!" The broadcast boomed. It was met by the roar of the crowd; a rallying cry that demanded violence. 

"Oh? You didn't give them your name?" Mira goaded,her voice rough but confident. "What am I gonna weep over your mangled corpse?"

"Maul." The Zabrak growled, turning away from Mira as though her blaster didn't exist and rolling off his heavy black cloak to pile on the floor.

He revealed a shirtless body that spoke of his strength and agility; his bright red skin contrasted by a labyrinth of black tattoos in the same styling as his face. His well built chest and shoulders dropped into a slender waist and v cut hips. The display of flesh was impossible for Mira to ignore. She took it in as she reluctantly lowered her blaster. He could live. 

"Go nowhere. We're not finished." Maul commanded before he strode to the ring. He walked like he owned the place, pushing aside anyone who stood in his way before being admitted into the cage with Garoc.

Mira holstered her weapon. Like hell she was staying put. She had a job to finish, and apparently this Maul wasn't going to take her home and fuck her no matter how hard she tried. On the contrary, he was going to push her around and play his little game and then he was going to break her goddamn neck. That much had been made clear.  
She'd allowed herself to be enchanted by a pretty face and a bad attitude for the last time.  
New plan.  
It was time to get paid.  
Mira ordered a shot from the Chadra-fan, and forced it down, hissing between her teeth. She pushed a few stray curls that had escaped from her bun away from her face, and removed the wilted flower before setting out to face the Hutt. 

She was done with Zabraks, maybe forever. But as she slid through the revelers, she caught a glimpse of Maul in the cage with Garoc.

He stood in a fighting stance that appeared natural; his fists raised and feet firmly planted on the rough dirt floor of the pit. While the Gamorrean showboated around him, swinging his great axe and pumping up the crowd, Maul remained still. Balanced. His eyes like a laser sight, following Garoc's every move closely. He was unarmed, which seemed foolish, and from the sounds of it he was not the favored odds.  
Mira could stay and watch for a minute. Oolnath would probably be far too busy to deal with her in the meantime.  
Ignoring the voice in her head that told her she was 'going nowhere', Mira pushed right up to the chained links, her arms wrapped protectively around her bag to see if Maul became another nameless spot of dried blood on the ground.

A bell rang. The sound made the cavern explode with excitement in response. The fight had begun. 

☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages to write so its finished.


	6. The Upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one door closes, sometimes it locks behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're still with me, welcome to my slow burn fic. I hope you're having fun! I also like to write fight scenes, so I needed to make one work.

The fighting pit was claustrophobic at best. Garoc had the reach, but, clearly being the thinking party in this was to his advantage. As long as he remained untouchable, Maul was confident this would just be a good way to blow off a little steam.  
The way Garco blundered through the force was laughable...he was ordering an ass kick-  
That fucking smuggler.  
Maul scowled as she once again traipsed across his mind; he needed to get a grip.  
As long as he kept her on his heels crying like the cat in heat, this would all resolve itself.  
Because why meddle the Hutts, when you could seduce a smuggler?  
No, Mira would be bringing the bag to him. If he chose to pause and amuse himself with her before tying off the loose end, then that was his prerogative.  
Now was not the time. Now, he had to get out of this cage and intercept her before the Hutts got involved.

His head back where it should be, Maul effortlessly ducked the first howling axe swing.  
Chop him in half? Dramatic. As suspected, Garoc was a showman, not a warrior.  
When the next swing was announced with an impressive roar, Maul dipped forward, snapping up into Garoc's reach and headbutting him under his porcine jaw. His horns punctured, and he felt hot blood as well as heard the Gamorrean's tusks snap shut.  
Garoc screamed, staggering backwards and nearly dropping his heavy axe. Close. Maul wanted that axe.  
The announcer garbled something overhead, and the lights around them shut off; and fixtures above them blasted on in strobing colors.  
The crowd went wild.  
Maul scarcely had time to take it in when Garoc charged him, his bloody mouth and sharp tusks barreling towards him, weapon in both hands and a battle cry for vengeance piercing the air.  
Tapping into the force, maul chanced another jump, flipping over Garoc tidily and landing on his feet, facing forwards. He began his own charge back at Garoc, running full tilt.  
The Gamorrean nearly slid into the fence, and fumbled back to his feet with a frustrated bark.  
"FACE ME!" he bellowed, his tiny eyes catching that Maul was growing closer by the instant.  
Before the Gamorrean could gain speed, maul slid between his feet, snatching the axe and yanking. 

Garoc was sent ass over end. Pleasant. Now, Maul had the weapon, and the crowd. He raised the crude iron implement, and waited. He only needed one swing. The lights above cut from a brilliant show to white hot like the suns of Tatooine themselves. Garoc bore down, and Maul called the force, filling himself with a chilling stillness as his ambient annoyance grew to anger, and anger bloomed into incandescent rage. 

He was going to kill this half sentient cunt. The smell of Garoc's blood was fuel on the fire. He needed more of it. He wanted to coat the bastard's pathetic weapon in its masters blood. To show them just who they had in thier cage. 

"Some lucky womprat is getting rich tonight!" Maul's snarl was gleeful when with a strong jump to assist he brought the axe down in a mighty swing. When it connected, it split deep into Garoc's skull, dropping the Gamorrean almost immediately and emitting an audible crack that made some of the spectators drawn closest to the pit flinch and call out. 

The house lights snapped on, temporarily blinding.   
Maul let go of the axe; it stood upright where it had been planted, and scanned the crowd with one hand shading his wild eyes.  
There she was. Her doe eyed shock made him grin, head held arrogantly high as he watched her blush, glare, and dip back through the crowd. 

"Good girl." He purred to her retreating form before making for the exit. He could guess exactly where to find her next.

What Maul hadn't anticipated, however, was the cage still remaining locked. As the revelers began to turn violent, Oolnath's crew was too busy running security to tend to the fighters. He'd beaten the odds...and lost a lot of foul folks a lot of money.  
What had become a display of vice and hedonism, was threatening to dissolve into chaos. It appeared he was locked in a cage with a corpse in the center of what would soon be an outright riot.  
Maul cursed darkly, considering his next move. He had to act fast.


	7. Betting on Bad Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breek screws Mira long distance, and everything goes to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback! It really helps me keep writing. This fic has been both a lot of fun, and one of my more serious efforts, so its pretty cool to see it landing with others.

Mira found the path to Oolnath easily as the gamblers began threatening to riot. Maul's upset was tearing the crowd apart.  
It was time to get the hell out of there, and fast. Oolnath could pay her in twi'lek affection for all she cared; she'd take it and say thank you. 

She she broke free of the throng and headed for the stairs that wound up to her payday, she watched armed security pulling the bartender out a back exit by his shoulders. The Chadra-fan was beaming and giggling, holding a suitcase nearly as big as he was.  
"Hey. Good for him." Mira mumbled to herself, taking the stairs up at a brisk pace. She reached the top, pleased to be hardly breathless at all.  
She was met by only one guard blocking the only doorway that lead in or out of the box. A gnarled wookie with only one eye and a bowcaster to rival her own. He saw Mira, and sneered, bearing his teeth threateningly.  
Mira chose to ignore him.  
"Oolnath! I have a special delivery!" She called out in her shoddy Huttese over the Wookie's shoulder. "Breek sends his regards and big money payment, honorable slug monster."  
She hoisted the bag up where Oolnath could see it in one fist.

"How rude." Oolnath boomed in his mother tongue, waving one stumpy arm to a battered protocol Droid. "Oolnath does not like this rude human. But, Oolnath does know this Breek. Let the smuggler in so I may conduct my business."

The Wookie growled in his throat, stepping aside just barely so she had to push past him to gain admittance.  
It was just going to be that kind of night all around, apparently. Everyone wanted a peice of Mira Vale. Well, almost everyone, she thought with a pang to her pride as she slung the bag over her shoulder. 

In Oolnath's box there was no fear of the madness downstairs. Shrouded by thier wealth and ignorance, His comrades sipped cocktails and watched the brawls begin downstairs over an open air balcony. A pair of sad-eyed Twi'lek beauties laid together on the floor before Oolnath, draped over eachother, thier lekku limp. It didn't take a particularly sharp set of eyes to see they were chained to his chaise; thier bonds thick, heavy, and connected to large metal collars. They were treated as another display of how rich Oolnath was, not people. As valuable as the colorful silk curtains draped along then walls, or the ornate woven rugs spread across the rough floor. It was disgusting.

Mira began taking in the scene for possible exits and any other potential bullshit Oolnath may try to throw at her as she crossed the floor. Safety first. Full pockets were useless to her if she was dead. The lack of potential escape routes was concerning, especially when compared to the large doorway behind the chaise the Hutt occupied. It looked like it could let in a lot of trouble. Honestly, though, she was starring to give up on this little exchange going off without a hitch. At this point it was just better to see where she was going to get hit first.  
As she approached the Hutt, a glass was proffered to her on a tray from a young human man in a slave collar. His dead eyes were cast down, and his nose was freshly broken.  
Mira accepted, knocking back the drink and smashing the glass on the stone floor between expensive looking woven rugs.  
She was officially over this entire night. Done. She would tape The Nexu together if she had to, but she was hellbent on getting off of this rock.

Oolnath growled like an animal, and the guests that weren't busy at the balcony hushed thier chatter to watch.

"I didnt mean to offend." Mira insisted sarcastically in Basic, the Protocol Droid translating for Oolnath in its creepy droid voice. 

She hadn't meant it, truly. But the sight of slaves and the casual way his dearest guests tossed ice cubes down at the fighting below made her a little sick.  
So call it a happy accident.  
Mira slung the bag over one shoulder, and cut right to the chase.  
"I'm just here for the credits I'm owed and I'd like to be on my way? Preferably while I can still get out of here with my life." Mira announced, her hands on her hips near her blasters and talking over the Droid as it echoed her. "I don't want trouble. Just payment. Breek said you were good for it."

Oolnath glared down at her; his bulging yellow eyes watery. "You are owed? Oolnath owes you nothing!" He chuckled heartily, his Droid dutifully repeating him with far less inflection. "Why would Oolnath pay to receive debt payment?"  
His toadlike face seemed to swell and he burst into thunderous laughter as though he'd hired her for this delightful performance. It was becoming upsetting clear alarmingly fast that Mira might not be walking out of this a rich woman.  
She gripped her blasters hard, her knuckles going white.

Fucking Breek. Fucking Tatooine. Fucking HUTTS.

After this, Mira swore to herself, no more Hutts. Never again. Maybe Tatooine, but no more Hutts. If she got out of here in one whole peice she would spit in the face of anyone who hired her to deal with the bastards for them.  
That was a big if.  
Mira had a pretty good idea of what was coming next. Oolnath was too jovial, too happy. When a Hutt smiled like that, someone was getting screwed over thoroughly.  
No, this was going to go one of two ways. Either Oolnath was going to kidnap her, or murder her. 

Judging by the way the Wookie slid shut and locked an automatic door behind himself while drawing what looked like a short tazerstaff from his back and a freaking NET from his belt, it was leaning strongly to option number one. 

"Aw, Oolnath, I'm very flattered. But I'm not staying." Mira called, drawing her blasters and pointing one at the Hutt. The other she aimed at his grunt, the wookie moving dangerously slow towards her. She took a few steps back, vaguely aware of the balcony creating the most charming dead end behind her. "Its been fun, but I've got other clients waiting for my delivery report."

"You think there is choice?" Oolnath taunted, looking smug. "Oh no no no. What do you think we do here?" He clapped his thick hands, summoning two more scruffy looking guards. "Either you fight in pit, or you are at my pleasure."

Mira was going to cut Breek's eyes out of his pretty blue face. That Mune would pay. Her skin crawled at the thought of a collar around her neck and Oolnath pawing at her.  
"Is it too late to request the pit?" She asked, voice oozing with sarcasm.  
The Hutt's chilling laughter was the only answer she needed. 

Ok, keep your cool. You've been in scrapes. This is fine. Everything is fine.  
Even her internal dialogue was starting to sound shaky, Mira thought to herself, feeling the situation slipping out of control like sand between her fingers. No real exit plan and she was fucking outnumbered. They were closing in.  
Well, Mira decided, she could still go down fighting. Maybe that would be enough.

She pulled a blaster off of Oolnath, adjusting her aim to one of the two new guards. Her heart pounded in her chest and her mouth was dry, but she kept her grip steady on both weapons.  
Now or never, she thought, firing both weapons as fast as she could.


	8. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some live, some die, and everyone questions what they got out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my slow burn fic. We're getting there, I promise.

Maul was nearly to the edge of the balcony and closing in. He'd hoped he wasn't too late to crash whatever more private affair Oolnath was entertaining. 

Exiting the fighting pit had been an annoying detour. First, he'd had to get a guard's attention and probe into his dull little brain with the force until he came and unlocked the door. He was easy enough to dispatch afterwards. In fact, that may have been the spark that finally set off the angry mob of jilted gamblers into all out war. One broken neck was all they needed.

From there, he had merely let the rushing tide of violence toss over him like a wave, punching every face that blocked his path as it pulled him under. It was refreshing, to allow his unchanneled hate to find release with every hit. Therapeutic.  
The chaos had been so easy to create, but to bridle it as he did was an art.

Getting to Oolnath's box was trickier, but Maul was glad to rise to the challenge. The stairs were out of the question. Too narrow a space with zero cover. He would be blaster fodder before he got halfway up. No, the obvious answer here was to simply scale the craggy outer wall.

Now, he was just close enough to hear just how badly the smuggler had fucked up. Poor thing. It would all be over for her soon. Another clean kill, then he just had to steal the bag and vanish before that grotesque Hutt could nab him.   
Fortunately for him, Mira was the best final distraction. As long as he moved swiftly, he could find the ideal position to swoop right in...

He peered over the railing of the balcony, and saw Mira surrounded, her blasters shaking as she watched a tazerstaff slowly gaining ground on her.   
The Hutt was going to add her to his collection. The way Oolnath licked his scaly lips and drooled down himself made that disturbingly clear.   
The smuggler was about to be reduced to another girl in chains. Her fear was palatable, like a foul taste in the back of his mouth.  
Maul felt his jaw tighten, eyes narrowing on Oolnath. A familiar darkness, as hungry as a wildfire and growing by the moment filled his chest and head like smoke. He lashed the force like a whip, carving it in an electric arc around the Hutt's thick neck.  
Maul then pulled his invisible weapon taut. Tauter. He demanded blood and commanded death.

Maul felt the Hutt's life crush out of him like a vibration of a fly hitting a web. Yes. Yes. His power spiked erratically as his hate for Oolnath reached a crescendo. the Hutt's eyes bulged so far out of his swollen face they nearly leapt out of their sockets, becoming deep red and purple as the blood vessels within ruptured. The slimy bastard garbled and sputtered in an attempt to cry out, his stumpy arms flailing up to where Maul's influence was strongest. To no avail. He was going to die. Maul needed him to die. 

When the force went still and the darkness abated, it loosened its hold on Maul.   
He found himself standing on the balcony railing...and that, yes, Oolnath had in fact just died a particularly loud and gruesome death in front of an audience.   
Well, shit.   
There was a crushing moment of horrified silence as Oolnaths grotesque body flopped backwards off its chaise, lifeless. Everyone who had beheld his demise was stupefied.

Almost everyone. Mira was not about to look a gift murder in the mouth.  
This particular smuggler wasn't entirely stupid, Maul noted as she took advantage of the situation at hand, holstered her blasters and whipped her bowcaster off of her back with the efficient spee software a well practiced draw. She fired at Wookie and guards alike as she propelled herself forward towards the balcony railing. 

She did not hesitate as she altered course, heading right for him.

Before he could process why she would make such a truly poor tactical decision, Mira had tackled Maul bodily. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sent them both over the balcony.  
They fell through howling air together, Mira gripping him so tight he couldn't breathe. He managed to push out with the force, slowing their descent so they landed in a heap and not a broken goddamned pile on the floor below. The hysteria parted to admit them.

"Run! Run!" Mira shouted, rolling up to her feet with a clumsy natural agility. She fired her bowcaster as she went, clearing more space ahead of them. The bolts her massive weapon fired brought down showers of rubble when they struck the cavern's walls.   
Maul's brain spun in his skull for a second, but as he oriented himself and took to his own feet he noticed all he needed to see.   
Mira still had the bag.

Maul followed her, finding a discarded steel baton. He pressed to Mira's back, pushing off any attackers from the rear with a few vicious swipes of his weapon while she kept them moving forward.   
An attacker tried to latch on to Mira's weapon and take it from her. Maul let him get close enough to startle her before pushing out with the force and sending him hurtling back into the disoriented melee.   
"Lucky you're a force user!" Mira called back to him, firing off a few rounds to clear their advance. 

"Lucky im a force user?" Maul echoed angrily. His plan had gone up in smoke around him. He'd meant to kill her, and yet, hadn't done it. Again.   
He was surely not going to be able to set foot on Tatooine anytime soon after this. It had all gone to hell so fast.  
"Is that all you have to say to me?!" He shouted before raising his baton and driving it into the glistening black eye of a Rodian that had made the poor choice of confronting him with a knife.

"I'd thank you, but we're not done here yet." Mira replied as she felled a guard, looting the body for a blaster to pass back to Maul. He accepted it, and sent off a few more rounds. He missed his lightsabers. Blasters were so impersonal. 

At the increase of fired shots the riot around began to lose steam. Nothing was forever, and Maul was keenly aware they'd have to make a run for it in the very near future before the shock of Oolnath's death wore off and the party broke up.  
If they could just get out of the mansion, they'd have a better chance. The full wrath of the Hutts would come later, but for now, the desert was their best shot.

They. He realized he was already taking Mira's well being into account. He should shoot her in the back, take what he came here for, and make his own way.   
But the smuggler seemed oddly capable down here. She wasn't the quivering cornered animal he'd seen in Oolnath's box. She was getting them where they needed to go. Maybe he was being impatient. Maybe he could see how this played out.  
It also left the possibility of playing with her on the table. Her hair had come loose at some point, framing her face in a wild mane...and those dark eyes were serious and focused. Memories of her struggling against him, the thrilling feeling of her responding to his raw aggression…

...a pop of the butt end of a bowcaster to the side of his head snapped him back to reality. 

Mira was pushing him ahead of her and up the stairs that lead out of the chamber that had housed their rather interesting evening. He jerked away from her touch, snarling incoherently at her like a beast as he started the stairs. She fired out the doorway behind him, keeping her bowcaster aimed back at the door until they spilled out into the palace proper.  
Distanced from the madness, Maul took stock of thier surroundings.  
Night had swept Tatooine while they were underground, bathing the cold Palace in darkness. No lights. No sound. It may as well have been another planet entirely in contrast to what they were coming from.  
He listened closely as they crept quietly ahead, tapping into the force to feel for any lifeforms that could be closing in. The silence was eerie; the palace too big to house so little.  
He felt something, shooting out one hand to pause Mira and bringing one finger to his lips.

Distantly, there was the pulse of lifeforms. But they were not advancing.   
The garden party. The courtyard. Was it still brimming with people? Had the Hutt's death not yet reached the outside world? It was entirely possible they would still get away clean...enough. Maul motioned at Mira to continue on.

They. There it was again. Mira was not an ally. She was merely aiding him in the escape she had deemed necessary. When she ceased to be useful, the deed would be done. This time, when he felt the dark side of the force rise and consume him, it would be to kill the right target.   
His behavior on the balcony disturbed him. He could not lose sight of his goal, no matter the diversions.

Maul found his center within the force, steadying his breathing so he could better differentiate any possible threats from the gathering outdoors. Some rich pricks didn't scare him, but losing this small edge he had over the situation could leave them vulnerable...and vulnerability wasn't exactly his strong suit.   
As Maul lost himself in his focus, an internal struggle began, nagging at his thoughts.

He'd been ready to do it. To kill her. To use his abilities to wring the life out of her like a rag, but instead he had strangled the Hutt threatening her. It had happened without him even consciously making the choice, and he hadn't been able to stop it. Was he losing control of his power?   
No. That was Impossible.  
The hate and anger that drove him forward with unrelenting momentum were still there, just waiting for him to unleash them. No, he was unchanged   
He told himself that Mira simply inspired a base, animalistic, thrill in him. It was a feeling he was eager to explore, Maul decided. She drew him in whether he wanted it or not, and she did now owe him for her very life.  
That, he could happily exploit.

They had entered the hall of tapestries. the depictions of senseless gore and death were hollow after his experience in the pit. What mattered now was that Ahead was freedom. Thier last trial of the evening being the soulless soiree of the elite.  
It was a brilliant cover, when you thought about it. A flashy visible party masking your true intentions in the dark. Pure poetry. A living analogy and something even Maul himself would do given the correct circumstances.  
It was also the most direct route out. Without Maul even needing to utter a word, his plan made itself clear.

"No." Mira stated plainly." You do realize ou're basically naked? And I may have a black eye? I haven't looked, but I bet we aren't exactly meeting the dress code."  
"We have no choice. What do we care what they think?" Maul snapped under his breath. Everyone in that courtyard was an overfed idiot, and Maul had never suffered for the opinions of idiots.

"You don't have a black eye, for the record. You are doing this." He finished coolly.

"Fine. If you insist on being stubborn, then I'm getting another one of those cocktails." Mira sighed with resolution, lowering her bowcaster and joining the congregation as though she'd been invited.  
At first, the sight of a battered woman with a massive weapon and a fat lip caused only a few murmers. When Maul, shirtless, tattooed, with dried blood on his horns and actively bleeding in severalplaces prowled beside her, everything but the music came to a screeching halt. He held his head arrogantly high.  
Maul silently appreciated how the wealthy nearly leapt back from them. Mira's gait was easy. Her natural swagger charming as she picked a cocktail off of the first tray they passed. The life of the party, even in torn and filthy clothes. 

"don't mind us!" Mira called, grinning wolfishly and sipping her drink as she picked her way through the crowd.She paused to appreciate the decolletage on a curvaceous woman. "Just...passing through. Nice dress." She purred, clearly not looking at the gown.

Yes, Mira was a wildcard, Maul admitted to himself. The most amusing distraction anyone could ask for. Naturally, he could feel eyes both disapproving and shocked oh him, but oh dang. A stuffy party couldn't handle reality. 

"Stop fucking around." He growled in warning. "You are wasting time."

"Fine. Let's hurry it up, then." Mira shrugged, finishing her drink and firing into the air as she skipped ahead towards the relative safety of the sands.   
It was amazing how quickly the silence shattered like glass. With one female scream, the socialites scattered, taking cover and shouting. Mira laughed as she cleared the courtyard, topping a stone pillar with a few well placed shots and whopping as it crumbled. So she demolished a second the same way, sending clouds of dust over terrified traders and celebrated podracers alike.

Maul rolled his eyes and picked up a jog. Not really the route he would have chosen, but at least Mira wasn't ogling a senator's wife and they were clearing ground. At last, they were out of the Palace's massive shadow. 

"Where next? I'm happy to part ways from here." Mira breathed. She was winded, but bright eyed with alcohol and mischief. 

"I have a speeder hidden up ahead." Maul spoke without inflection, directing them out into the silvery dunes of the desert. He gave her no time to contemplate or decline his offer. Any fool would rather go by speeder than by foot, and she was his fool for the evening.

Maul located the bike easily enough, pulling off the tarp he'd used to conceal it and protect it from any roving sandstorms. He started it, letting it idle while lashing Mira's bowcaster to his packs strapped to the back.

Mira crouched the sand, catching her breath and before Maul could stop her, emptying the bag. She dug out the cloth covered parcel and began unwrapping it with deft but disinterested hands.

"What are you doing?" Maul demanded sharply, immediately annoyed. 

"I figure I'm owed this. I did almost join Oolnath's harem against my will." Mira answered flippantly, pulling the cloth aside and revealing a handful of colorless, faceted, stones. She tumbled them in her hands, dazzled.

Once they were free of their bonds, the stones seemed to hum. They could have been alive and were as attuned to the force as Maul himself.  
"Impossible." He hissed, frozen in place. "Those can't be."  
They were Kyber. Raw, uncorrupted, Kyber.


	9. Unexpected Firefights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira flees to the Nexu, asks questions, and doesn't get any real answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's left me comments on my little pet project! Its encouraging to know its being enjoyed.

Mira witnessed Maul's shift in demeanor, however subtle it was. He'd gone wide eyed and perfectly still; yellow glare locked on the stones in her hands. He wasn't as good at hiding his tells as he thought, Mira mused.

She had zero idea what she held in her cupped palms, just that the stones were hot like a living, breathing, animal and almost clear save a few swirly clouds in their depths. They were heavier than their irregular, natural shapes would lend them to be.  
The largest crystal was almost as long as her palm and the smallest as big as her thumb nail...but her smuggler's brain was doing some fast calculations based on the situation. 

They were heavy, weird, and lovely, so had to be worth something, it deduced. If they brought Maul to slack jawed silence and If Breek was willing to kill her to be sure they arrived directly into the slug's stumpy little hands, surely they were worth a lot...right? 

It was worth a shot.

What next? Did she keep Maul in on the cut and call them even for his assist up on the balcony? Or pocket the goods and high tail it out of town?

The Nexu in a heap and her postponed-probably now indefinitely- retirement leapt to her mind. There was also her new Hutt-free lifestyle to consider. She needed credits to afford to be picky on jobs...and a ship needed credits to fly. 

No, she would be cutting her losses tonight. Maul deserved it for stringing her along this far. She glanced over his battered body; dark purple bruises bloomed across his strong jaw between his tattoos. He'd gone through hell with her tonight...she couldn't help and wonder why.

Cleary from thier exchange at the bar, he had been interested only in the bag...well, the bag and embarrassing her...but he could have removed it from her at any time while they escaped.

But, he hadn't. He'd kept her alive and together they had gotten out of one of her toughest scrapes to date.

She had too many questions.

Why had he shown up and killed the Hutt? Why had he followed her this far...other than her bowcaster clearing the path? That could have ended as soon as they were free of the cavern, yet here he was offering her a ride to who knows where on this speeder bike. He'd made it painfully clear any romantic intent was just a cruel game.

It seemed to Mira that there wasn't an answer that didn't lead to her own inevitable misfortune.  
And that simply wouldn't do.

Deciding she would rather remain ignorant to Maul's true machinations and buy herself some time, Mira wrapped her fist around the crystals, her other hand flying to draw one of her hip blasters and pointing it at Maul's foot. 

She fired once, pocketed the crystals, leapt on the speeder bike and slammed the accelerator in its most forward position. 

The speeder jerked to attention and took off like a gun shot. Mira held on for dear life, still nearly toppling off the back. She let out a cry as she tore into the night.

As she streaked away along the dusky sands, bounding with the dunes, she heard Maul roar with rage. Not pain, but rage.  
It would be best to get her exit strategy together; she had no doubt the Zabrak would be tracking her down. Mira hunched low to the speeder, her mind racing miles ahead.

Maybe The Nexu would fly. Maybe everything would be fine. Sure, her retirement had blown away with a Hutt's last wet breath, but she had a pocketful of mysterious rocks and the feirce will to survive.  
Or was that adrenaline making her ears ring?

Maul was a force user, that was clear...and she really doubted the wild eyed Zabrak was a Jedi. What was the alternative? It was only a matter of time before he found her out here.

The myriad of ways he could kill her danced across her mind, playing over like background music.

She rode with her thoughts for what felt like hours; the dark night paling to dawn. The endless sea of sand and stone spread out before her had all blended together.  
Dying in the desert was also an option. Maybe not the most desirable, but still an option.

Yet, the sight of her half buried ship growing on the horizon made her stomach tie itself in fresh knots.

Please, baby. She begged, screaming it in her head. Please, baby, just fly for me? One more time. Ill get us somewhere and fix you up right.

Mira pulled up hard on the speeder without braking, skidding it on its side and throwing up an impressive spray of sand. She leapt off, allowing it to slam into the same dune The Nexu was burrowing in.The heavy metallic crunch made her flinch as she patted her pockets hastily with one hand, and raised a blaster skyward with the other. Just in case. She snuck towards the loading dock and main hatch anticipating an attack.  
She'd pissed off a force user who, until that point, had only hurt her pride. One couldn't be too careful. What if he could fly? Or teleport?  
She'd wandered the desert for too long. 

It was time to put Tatooine behind her.

She noted 2 jawa-sized scorch marks in the sand and smirked to herself. Her homemade security system was online and fully functional. 

That was a good sign. 

Mira had purchased The Nexu secondhand from a dealer on Corellia; the ugly hunk of space trash seemed to have a personality all of its own that had called out to her…plus, it wasn't everyday a ship of that caliber was offered at a price she could afford. She'd learned to fly in The Nexu, and taught herself a few quick tricks with its internal workings. 

Mira had grown to view her ship like her partner...now if only it could man its own secondary gun turret. Surely, if she got it up in the air again something could be put together.  
If.  
In sight of what she'd left behind her, If loomed large overhead. If the hull still pressurized. If the main power cells were undamaged. If it was spaceworthy. 

If could be a matter of living to do another job. 

As she stepped on the ramp, an ugly, round, eye taken from a long rusted gatekeeper Droid blinked open on the panel nearest the door. It shuttered its robotic lids, scanning the area on a trembling stalk. Just like it was supposed to. 

"Nexu, stand down." Mira ordered curtly.

The eyestalk zeroed in on her, a glowing red beam beginning to grow in its sparkling pupil. the air began to smell of burnt ozone.

"Activiating protection sequence number seven." It groaned internally as it powered up.

"Nexu!" Mira barked, aiming her blaster and hoping she wouldn't have to shoot her own godsdamned ship today. "I said stand down! Do not activate protection sequence number seven! Momma's home, I repeat Momma's home!" 

The glow within the eyeball dimmed. The gatekeeper blinked, wavering on its stalk.  
It seemed to be thinking.

"Welcome home." The Nexu entoned flatly after a moment, unlatching the automatic door into the main hull with a concerning squeal of metal on metal. 

Before Mira could exhale the breath she'd been holding, the eyeball jolted open wide, and began firing red hot bolts one immediately after another. It bucked wildly, snapping back, spinning, and changing direction with each round. Sparks flew out from around where the droid's wobbly stalk disappeared into the ship proper with every shot in a sparkling shower.

Perfect. Just perfect.

Mira dropped to her stomach with a yelp, firing back blindly in response. Great time to get into a firefight with her own malfunctioning ship. What a morning it was shaping up to be

She paused to take careful aim and with wince, squeezed off one shot right at the eyeball. It was reduced t to a molten mass of still sparking Droid parts instantly; no longer a threat, but really not pretty to look at. 

Not bothering to shake the sand from her clothes, Mira bolted for the automatic door, which slowly began crawling open. They shook and screamed in thier tracks, stalling when only inches apart.

Mira's curses were colorful as she hauled the doors apart enough to squeeze between, pushing her way inside and bolting the door behind her. It closed far easier than it opened, plunging her into dawn's soft darkness.

"Made it." She gasped, slipping in the heaps of contraband she'd knocked loose entering the atmosphere. She fumbled her way towards the cockpit, tapping every wall panel she came in contact with. None responded, no matter how hard she hit them. 

No internal power? How was that possible. If the modified gatekeeper and hull door had power, she should have some lights. But no, her ship remained dark and silent, without even the hiss of air in the vents. 

Mira reached the cockpit door, not at all surprised when it remained stubbornly shut. She began trying to open it manually. She pulled on it will all of her might, eventually reducing herself to kicking it with one boot.  
"Pointless!" She snarled, flipping down her goggles. She pulled down her bowcaster and gave her shoulders a roll before raising it.

The door was blast resistant, but not blast proof. 

When it came to the 'caster, very little in the galaxy was truly blast proof. 

Mira squared up her sights, mumbling profanity as she prepared to shoot her own ship again.

Before she could squeeze the trigger, every internal light on the Nexu blazed on simultaneously, and the cockpit door swished open with ease.

Mira fell backwards and dropped her weapon with a shout, having tripped over a spilled crate in her startled attempt to flee.  
She turned to face the doorway from the floor, blinking rapidly in the light. 

"Its alarming how easy you were to find" A chillingly deep voice resonated from within the cockpit. "It was more surprising how long it took you to show up."

Mira's vision finally adjusted to the light. 

Maul sat in the pilot's seat as though it were a throne, knees spread, leaning on his elbow, and balancing his temple on his fingers. He watched her with his eyes lidded in amusement, and a wry smirk parting his mouth softly to reveal sharp incisors and canines. 

"Give up the crystals." Maul demanded, gesturing towards the lights above. They rung as they grew brighter, threatening to burst with a small show of sparks. "Im inclined to not fuck around with this."

Mira shaded her eyes. "Hey, hey, alright! Take it easy on the wiring? I get it, you have a few reasons to be angry." She snapped. "But let up on my ship!"

"No." Maul stated simply. A few lights popped out with a loud zap. 

"Then…" Mira rolled to her bowcaster artfully, taking aim again. "Surrender to-" 

As she leveled the gun, an invisible wall of raw power interrupted her, hitting her hard enough to make her drop her weapon. It shoved her up against the cold metal wall of the ship, making her gasp out a lung full of air. The bright artificial light became almost unbearable before more fixtures popped. The one working light left began to flicker intermittently. There was the soft scent of small curls of smoke. Not a fire, but definitely an expensive repair bill.  
Mira was trapped; the invisible hand of the force pinning her tight enough to make her gasp for breath.

"Your poor ship is easily manipulated. As are you." Maul's level stare and smooth, low, voice made his statements almost hypnotic. In the dimness, his haunting eyes seemed to glow in the strong features of his face from his sharp cheekbones to his angled jawline. He held one black gloved hand in the graceful gesture that held her in place. 

"Wh-why?" Mira panted out, eyes wide.

"Why what?" Maul mused, smirk growing to a wicked smile. . "Why did I follow you here? Why did I sabotage your scrap heap? Well, I followed you because you have something I want. The rest...you did shoot me." 

He tilted his chin up, regarding her with a hungry malice that made her shiver. 

"Wh-why h-help me?" She panted. 

"Consider it less like a rescue, and more like me saving you for later." Maul rose from the pilot seat, crossing the floor with a slight limp to stand before her, almost touching her with his extended hand. Only then did he lower his grasp and slide Mira to the floor, releasing her.

Mira gasped in air as soon as the constricting force on her dissipated. She was nearly face to face with Maul. When he curled his hand to stroke her cheek with soft, leather clad fingers she flinched. The creak of his gloves made her swallow hard.  
He seemed to cast a fiendish spell over her, simply by standing close. She could feel his powerful presence threaten to consume her like a flame. 

"I want two things, Mira Vale." He breathed, staring into her eyes. His blazed with a shadowy intensity; an unfamiliar dark longing. "Those crystals, and to put you through your paces."


	10. The Vale Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nexu and Mira both take a beating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for riding along with me! Stay tuned both here and Tumblr: http://theroyalelfroot.tumblr.com  
> Also thank you guys for the kudos and sweet comments. It's lovely to know you're out there!  
> Mira will be back!

Mira witnessed Maul's shift in demeanor, however subtle it was. He'd gone wide eyed and perfectly still; yellow glare locked on the stones in her hands.

This guy can't hide a tell to save his life. Mira mused, arching one eyebrow.

She had zero idea what she held in her cupped palms, just that the stones were hot like a living, breathing, animal and almost clear save a few swirly clouds in their depths. They were heavier than their irregular, natural shapes would lend them to be.   
The largest crystal was almost as long as her palm and the smallest as big as her thumb nail...but her smuggler's brain was doing some fast calculations based on the situation. 

They were heavy, weird, and lovely, so had to be worth something, her brain deduced.   
If they brought Maul to slack jawed silence...and If Breek was willing to kill her,surely they were worth a lot...right? 

It was worth a shot.

What next? Did she keep Maul in on the cut and call them even for his assist up on the balcony? Or pocket the goods and high tail it out of town?

The Nexu in a heap and her postponed-probably now indefinitely- retirement leapt to her mind. There was also her new Hutt-free lifestyle to consider. She needed credits to afford to be picky on jobs...a ship needed credits to fly. 

No, she would be cutting her losses tonight. Maul deserved it for stringing her along this far. She glanced over his battered body; dark purple bruises bloomed across his strong jaw between his tattoos. He'd gone through hell with her tonight...she couldn't help and wonder why.

Clearly from their exchange at the bar, he had been interested only in the bag...well, the bag and embarrassing her...but he could have removed it from her at any time while they escaped.

Instead he'd kept her alive and together they had gotten out of one of her toughest scrapes to date.

Why kill a Hutt?   
Why stick around? A creature like him could clearly handle himself. It's not like he needed to cower behind her bowcaster to survive.

He also publicly rejected you. YOU.   
The mental reminder was a stinging slap to her pride. No, if this arrogant bastard was taking her anywhere, it wasn't for anything good.

The red flags that flashed before Mira's eyes were too hard to ignore. It seemed that there was no clear answer here that didn't end in him literally wringing the life out of her.

And that simply wouldn't do.

Mira wrapped her fist around the crystals tight enough to hurt, her other hand flying to draw one of her hip blasters and pointing it at Maul's foot. 

She fired once, the rush of pulling the trigger giving her the moxy she needed to pocket her prize...and steal his speeder.

Mira slammed the accelerator forward. The speeder jerked to attention and took off like a gunshot, nearly topping her off of its tail as it tore into the night.  
As she streaked away along the dusky sands, bounding with the dunes, she heard Maul roar with rage. 

Not pain. Rage.

It would be best to get her exit strategy together. 

No doubt the Zabrak would be tracking her down. Mira hunched low to the speeder, her mind racing miles ahead to The Nexu.

Maybe it would fly and everything would be fine.  
Sure, her retirement had blown away with a Hutt's last wet breath, but she had a pocketful of mysterious rocks and the fierce will to survive.   
Maul was a force user, that was clear...and she really doubted the wild eyed Zabrak was no jedi. Childhood stories of the alternative pierced her thoughts. Sith,then?   
The myriad of ways he could kill her danced across her mind, playing over like background music.

Spotting The Nexu just as she'd left it should have been a relief. Yet, the sight of her half buried ship growing on the horizon made her stomach tie itself in fresh knots.

Please, baby. Mira begged, screaming it in her head. Please, baby, just fly for me? One more time. I'll get us somewhere and fix you up right.

She pulled up hard on the speeder without braking, skidding it on its side. She leapt off, allowing it to slam into the same dune The Nexu was burrowing in.The heavy metallic crunch and spray of sand made her flinch. She snuck towards the loading dock, raising one blaster to ready position.   
Just in case.  
After all, she had just pissed off a powerful force user. A force user, who, up until that time had only injured her pride. And she'd gotten lost playing in the sand for too long.   
It wouldn't exactly take freaky force tricks to get here before her, if one were to be so inclined.

Even if he- for some bizarre reason- had not gone after her, there was the wrath of The Hutts to remember.

It was time to get the fuck out of the system. The next 3 systems. 

Mira noted 2 jawa-sized scorch marks in the sand on her approach and smirked to herself. Her homemade security system was online and fully functional. 

That was a very good sign. 

Mira had been givenThe Nexu as a gift. The ugly thing seemed to have a personality all of its own, just beneath its garish paint that her father claimed "called to him". So, he bought it for his daughter and taught her to shoot, smuggler, and fly. She'd grown to view her ship like her partner. The only thing it didn't do was man its own gun turret.

As she stepped on the ramp, an ugly, round, eye taken from a long rusted gatekeeper Droid blinked open on the panel nearest the door. It shuttered its robotic lids, scanning the area on a trembling stalk with a bright blue beam. Just like it was supposed to. 

Another good sign. She'd wired that thing herself. If it was on, that made getting out of town just a little more likely.

"Nexu, stand down." Mira ordered curtly.

The eyestalk zeroed in on her, a glowing red beam beginning to grow in its sparkling pupil. The charged air it generated smelt of burnt ozone.

Dank farrik. 

"Activating protection sequence number seven." It groaned internally, very obviously powering up. "Eradicating trespasser in 3….2…"

"Nexu!" Mira barked, aiming her blaster and hoping she wouldn't have to shoot her own makers damned ship today. "I said stand down! Do not activate protection sequence number seven! Momma's home, I repeat Momma's home!" 

The glow within the eyeball dimmed. The gatekeeper blinked, wavering on its stalk.  
It seemed to be thinking.

"Welcome home." The Nexu's eye entoned flatly after a moment, pupil flicking back to blue. The automatic door into the main hull unlocked with a concerning squeal of metal on metal. 

Before Mira could exhale the breath she'd been holding, the eyeball jolted open wide, and the red beam powered up anew.  
With a scream, she hit the deck as it began to fire erratically, one bolt immediately after another.

The Nexu's eye bucked wildly as it shot; snapping back, spinning, and changing direction with each round. Sand exploded up in channels around her, and ricochet off the durasteel ramp. Sparks flew out from around where the droid's wobbly stalk disappeared into the ship with every shot like sprays of stars.

Perfect. Just perfect. Great time to get into a fight with her own malfunctioning ship. 

Mira gritted her teeth ,all hope of getting off world dying, as she fired back blindly in response. Her shots fired wide, blasting scorch marks in The Nexu's paint job that made her scream a vivid string of curses.

"Fuck it!" Mira snarled, sitting upright and taking careful aim. With a wince, she squeezed off one shot right at the eyeball. It was reduced it to a molten mass of still sparking Droid parts instantly; no longer a threat, but really not pretty to look at. 

Not bothering to shake the sand from her clothes, Mira bolted for the automatic door. At her approach, they groaned, and slowly began crawling open. 

"Come on, come on!" Mira hissed as the doors shook and screamed in their tracks before stopping completely, leaving her barely enough room to force them apart so she could squeeze inside. They slammed behind her, plunging her into darkness and an eerie silence.

Mira let her eyes adjust, making her way clunsily toward the cockpit as soon as the heaps on contraband she'd strewn upon landing became visible.   
She pounded every wall panel she slipped and stumbled past desperately. None responded. No lights, no doors, no music, and no power.

How was that possible? 

If the modified gatekeeper and hull door had power, she should have some lights. But no, her ship remained dark and silent, without even the hiss of air in the vents. 

Mira reached the cockpit door, not at all surprised when it remained stubbornly shut. No matter how hard she kicked, or how loudly she yelled, it remained closed to her.

"Pointless!" She snarled, flipping down her goggles and swinging her bowcaster from her back to her hands.These doors were all blast resistant. Not blast proof...and when it came to the 'caster, very little in the galaxy could be barred from her. 

Mira squared up her sights, mumbling profanity as she prepared to shoot her own ship again. For the second goddamn time. 

Before she could commit to the act, every internal light on the Nexu blazed on simultaneously.

Mira fell backwards and dropped her weapon with a shout, having tripped over a spilled crate in her startled attempt to flee. She heard the cockpit door swish open seamlessly, and twisted awkwardly to sit up. The white lights temporarily blinder her. Her hand instinctively shot up to try and block some of the brightness from her stinging eyes.

"It's alarming how easy you were to find" A chillingly deep voice resonated from within the cockpit. "It was more surprising how long it took you to show up."

Mira's vision adjusted, the blurred outline of the intruder slowly clearing.

"Fancy meeting you here." Mira growled through clenched teeth, nonplussed at who awaited her.

Maul sat in the pilot's seat as though it were a throne, knees spread and body draped so he could lean on one elbow- temple balanced on two fingertips. He watched her with lidded eyes and a cat-like amusement. A wry smirk parted his mouth softly to reveal sharp incisors and canines. 

"Give up the crystals." Maul demanded simply, gesturing towards the lights above. They rang as they grew brighter, threatening to burst with a small show of sparks. "Im inclined to not fuck around with this, so I suggest you do the same."

Mira shaded her eyes again. "Hey, hey, alright! Take it easy on the wiring? I get it, you have a few reasons to be angry. But let up on the electronics!"

"No." Maul hissed softly. A few lights popped out with a loud zap, one after another in rapid succession.

"Then…" Mira rolled to her bowcaster artfully, taking aim again. "Surrender to-" 

As she leveled her weapon, an invisible wall of raw power interrupted her, hitting her hard enough to make her drop the 'caster.   
The force shoved her up against a cold metal wall of the ship, and knocked the air out of her lungs with a loud gasp.

The bright artificial light from overhead blazed unbearably before snapping out. A rain of orange sparks fell from above, heralding the soft scent of smoke well before any curling tendrils ever slipped from the air vents above. A costly repair bill was in the making.   
Only one fixture remained, flickering dimly on to bode off some of the dark.

Mira was pinned before the Zabrak. She fought against the force to breathe, sucking in small tastes of air. She longed to call him mean names. Every insult she knew. But, instead, settled for glaring at him..

"Your poor ship is easily manipulated. As are you." Maul's level stare and smooth, low, voice made his statements almost hypnotic.  
In the dimness, his haunting eyes seemed to glow in the fine features of his skull. He held one black gloved hand in a graceful gesture that commanded the power to take whatever he pleased. Even her fragile little life. 

"W-why?" Mira stammered, struggling to suck down the air needed to speak.

"Why what?" Maul mused, smirk growing to a wicked smile. "Why did I follow you here? Why did I sabotage your scrap heap? I pursued you because you have what I want. The rest...well, you did shoot me."He raised his horned head and angled his sharp chin up, regarding her with a hungry malice that made her shiver.   
"And I really don't appreciate being shot."

"No. W-why help me?"

"Consider it less like a rescue, and more like me saving you for later. You're interesting, Mira Vale. Nothing more." 

Maul rose from the pilot seat as he spoke, crossing the floor with a slight limp to stand before her. He drew close enough to almost touch her with his extended hand. Only then, did he loosen his control over her just enough to permit her room to breathe.

Mira gasped in air as soon as the constructive force on her dissipated. She was nearly face to face with Maul. When he curled his free hand to stroke her cheek with soft, leather clad fingers, she flinched.  
The creak of his gloves made her swallow hard. 

Easy, girl. Don't lose your cool. She bid herself as she began to lose her cool. Her composure was already starting to slip from her fingers like desert sand.

Maul seemed to cast a fiendish spell over her, simply by standing close enough to catch the scent of spiced timber that clung to his clothes and skin.   
"I want two things." He breathed, staring into her very soul. His yellow eyes blazed with an unspeakable intensity; an unfamiliar dark longing. "Those crystals, and to put you through your paces. I think I'm owed that much at least."

"I knew you'd give in to my charms." Mira's words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. She sounded confident, nearly laughing. 

Surprising, considering that out of the 6 battle droids in charge of her brain 4 had self destructed as soon as they had realized what the Zabrak before them had uttered in response:

"Oh, I have been waiting a long time to correct your tone.So, what's it going to be?"

"There was another option?"

"You can always say no. But we both know I won't leave here without finishing what I came to do."

"Oddly ominous, aren't we? One condition. No more of this force power thing it's creepy."

In response, Maul lowered his hand and Mira's boots hit the floor. She had one panicked moment where she considered taking flight. Making her way back into the sand and probably right into more wampashit.

But Maul stood so close, watching her with a predatory drive that thrilled her to the bone. Like a hunting animal just waiting to be set on its quarry. The electric surge of power he generated was palatable, and spiked Mira's overactive sexual curiosity. She'd never had a Zabrak before...let alone...one like him.

She'd heard stories of Zabraks. The dark ones from Dathomir that so rarely left their home planet.  
Gossip and tall tales had whispered about the males being "absolutely feral in the sack". Unlike any lover the lucky few who claimed to have brought one home had ever experienced. Unreal. Untamed. Unpredictable. 

Those keywords compounded with the menace and viciousness he generated in person made the prospect of giving in to him not an entirely unwelcome one. This was a creature as confident with the hunt as he was the kill.

Speaking of.

Mira wasn't entirely convinced she was meant to survive this encounter. He'd already displayed quite clearly that he could bat his paw and end her life..which… to her surprise...wasn't proving to be a deterrent at all. 

So the big questions here were:   
Could she create an opening for freedom?   
Did she even want to?

Maul seemed to sense her intention. Her desires bouncing back and forth between fear and lust.  
He must have been able to smell it, for how quickly his own demeanor shifted. He went from pacing like a hungry Vornskr, to surging forward- filling the space between them in an instant.

With a reflexive motion quicker than the eye could follow, he caught Mira by the jaw and pressed a hard kiss into her mouth. 

Arrogant. Bastard. Mira thought as she lit up beneath him. Parting her lips to permit his ravenous tongue, and filling her own mouth with the exquisite taste of him. 

Mira wasn't proud. She never had been. One of life's lushest pleasures was the thrill of fucking someone you'd just met. So when Maul took hold of her hip to roughly pin her between his hard body and the wall, Mira succumbed to her...baser nature, and bit his lip until she'd earned the metallic tang of blood.

The punishing vice of his gloved hand gripped harder; nearly becoming an act of cruelty. Hot sparks fired from the point of contact directly to Mira's brain.The promise of a rough lover. A small taste of future ecstasy that flooded her senses. 

Maul growled into her mouth, low and heady, the vibration reverberating between them and reducing her to sheer idiocy in an instant. Almost mindlessly, she hooked one leg around him, locking him against her with a carnal desperation. 

The Zabrak replied with a soft, satisfied, snarl as he caught the limb. His gloved digits found hard purchase in her thigh as he pressed his growing arousal against her with a roll of his hips.

The kiss on Mira's mouth broke away, her eager partner instead turning his lavish attentions to her collarbone.

"You didn't answer me." She heard Maul's silken rasp as well as felt it's rumble quake her to her core."What's it gonna be?"

"Yes." She breathed hastily, winding her arms around his muscular frame loosely. "Yes, please."

"Such a polite girl." Maul's self satisfied purr made Mira's heart flutter. "Was that so hard?"

She had chosen pleasure.  
Of course she did. She usually did. I mean, if he was going to cut her throat either way, may as well have fun, right? Everyone's gotta go sometime, and why not die as she had lived?

"When on Nal-hutta." As it was said.

Maul began to assault the channels of her neck with bites both hard and sensual before Mira could recover from his praise.   
The aggressive volley had her tilting her head back to expose her throat, baring the flesh to a voracious sucking bite that would leave behind a purple mark for days. His temporary brand of possession upon her. 

Mira inhaled sharply, grinding forward against him and- to her obscene delight- feeling the hard outline of his eager member. She rubbed against him in earnest, teasing them both and allowing his natural heat to flush her.   
The twisting arousal in her belly was too difficult to ignore.   
She was already falling apart, and all he'd had to do was kiss her. For crying out loud, she was still fully clothed.

As though he read her mind, Maul began the process of undressing her in hard, jerking, movements. 

He pulled her pants open first, yanking them to around her calves. Mira hastily kicked them away, breaking off the kiss to permit Maul to haul her shirt over her head. As her clothing landed in a heap nearby, she absently thought of the crystals. But as soon as the idea surfaced, Maul buried it again by placing a scalding hot palm to her breastbone. 

Gently, he pushed her back and released her. A wicked grin cut across his sharp features as he sized up his quarry. The delicious curves of her body. The way she watched him up from between several errant curls that had strayed across her face. She was breathing hard, already fucking him with her pointed gaze. 

The smuggler wanted this. He could smell the heady perfume of desire that clung to her as well as feel the weight of her hungry stare.

She wanted him.

So, Maul made a show of undressing, starting by removing his gloves with his teeth, letting the leather creak as he worked them off. Once both hands were free, He pulled his tunic over his crown of horns; his beautiful dichromatic flesh pulling taut over his hard body. 

The way her desire spiked through to the force was even more encouraging. Maul felt a dark inspiration come to him; an indulgent urge he felt Mira would appreciate.

"You're gonna let me have you? just like that?" He asked cooly, popping open both his simple belt and pants with one hand as he spoke.

"In fact, I am." Mira smirked softly. "I know a good time when I see it. And you are looking more and more like a really good time."

"Speaking of a good time. I'd like to amend our agreement. Just a little.

"Oh? Please, do go on. You have my attention."

With a silvery flash of its buckle, Maul whipped the open belt from around his waist. He caught it and wound it about his other hand in a dexterous show of skill.

"May I?" He asked, his glowing gaze on her becoming predatory. 

"I'm here to be put through my paces, remember?" Mira taunted, a slow smile spreading across her shapely mouth. "Go ahead, but hit me in the face and I will strangle you with it. Do you accept these terms?"

"I accept." Maul growled, closing the distance to grab her roughly by the hips.  
From there he spun her around abruptly, pushing her to bend over. He planted one hand firmly on her lower back. 

Mira's palms slapped the wall as she caught herself from falling over completely. Her head spun deliciously, the weight of his touch on her lower back was the only thing grounding her in reality.

His aggression was both alarming, and thrilling. It was easy to submit to his whims, when he was so clear in his demands.

When the leather loop Maul still weilded tapped on her inner thigh, Mira flinched, but slid her legs further apart obediently. They didn't need words. She knew exactly what he wanted. Had learned to speak this very language in the most prestige of Naboo's love palaces.  
She let him guide her shoulders even lower, feeling the looped belt trailing up her back. It crept up and up her spine until she was arched prettily, her rounded ass presented to Maul.

Just how he wanted it.

Mira could feel his presence looming behind her. Could feel him taking in the alluring display of her tender flesh that he'd created for himself. The kissing, playful, slaps across her ass glancing reminders of just how vulnerable she was. Prone. Exposed to whatever carnal impulses Maul possessed. 

She wasn't afraid, oddly enough. None of that shook her. Sure, she was sometimes a little lenient for a pretty face; but you didn't last long in the crowds she ran with without becoming decent at snap character judgement. 

Right?

The rolling thunder of the Zabrak's dangerous purr from behind her, however, did make her squirm. It was smoother than onderan silk:

"Let's see if she likes this."

Before Mira could think up a reply- let alone anything clever-the belt struck in earnest. Leather cut through the air, landing with a hard slap.   
She yelped, it's impact a biting blunt force that made her belly tighten deliciously.

The belt lashed out again, and again. The two stinging snaps in rapid succession leaving Mira somewhat dazed as rushes of both adrenaline and arousal overrode anything she could have experienced. She heard herself distantly cry out in pleasure. 

Maul's next hit painted a pink stripe across the backs of her thighs. He took a sadistic delight in how her knees nearly buckled. How her lusty cries of pain rang in his skull. He found it satisfying to hurt her. To watch her writhe in place. To know without a doubt that she was enjoying his attention.   
Like a bad vice, he needed more. He couldn't settle for just touching her anymore, he needed to have her completely. He tried to fight the surge of sheer want by lashing her a final time, before the allure of fucking her grew far too strong. 

Jamming the belt under his arm, Maul pushed his body against hers, her ass fitting against his hips as he reached around her with one hand, his fingers sweeping into the soft velvet folds of her aching cunt.

Mira moaned softly, rolling her hips back to grind against him. Her new bruises ached, but his touch made the knots in her belly ache more.

Maul could feel her desire, her adrenaline, and the heady rush of her pounding heart slamming in his head. It was Unreal. Intoxicating. He rang flush with a raw, carnal, kind of power.  
"I think she likes this very much." He taunted softly, rolling the sensitive bud of her clit with one finger experimentally. "Are you ready for me yet?" 

"Y-yes." Mira panted out before a small groan overtook her. "Since…since the cantina I've been ready."

"You did come on fairly strong." Maul leaned forward to breathe against her shoulder, his free hand hastily freeing his cock.   
He longed to take her. Punish her with it for making him feel anything other than the comfort of blinding rage. Make her wail for real before he unraveled her completely.   
So he did. In a slow roll, he pushed into her with a soft, trailing, snarl.

Mira heard a scream before she felt it rise out of her mouth. The 3 distinct ridges of Maul's cock sent her into a state of temporary sensory overload as he slowly filled her. How had the gossip neglected to inform her of this detail? 

As the zabrak finally bottomed out, Mira gasped. The head of his cock pushed at the back of her, making her whimper. His...unique anatomy stroked her core in a manner that danced freely between the lines of pleasure and pain. 

Her existence dwindled down to just the two of them, linked in a shared, primal, lust. 

Distantly, she became aware of the leather belt being looped over her head and jerking tight around her neck. It pulled her, forcing an exaggerated curve to her back. Maul shuddered out a gruff moan as he began to move within her. He set a hard pace, mindful of the direct hold he had on her throat even as he pumped into her. 

Mira found that only when she strained against his creative bond did it tighten to a delicious, hazy, dizziness. The blissful chemical cocktail she'd shaken up in her skull undid her, sending her into an unexpected orgasm. 

Her surprise climax cascaded messily over the both of them.The spasming waves of carnal euphoria that devoured Mira, also dragging Maul over the edge as her body milked his.

Maul snarled a strand of colorful curses, pulling out of her warm, welcoming body to finish messily into her tailbone. He let his head fall back as he came with a heady groan, his hot release making Mira flinch as it landed and rolled down her back and ass.   
He dropped the belt, freeing her of her bonds to pant into the durasteel in front of her. 

Dazed, Mira gave herself a moment to resolidify. In the meantime, a thick fog had rolled over her brain and she was content to enjoy it.

As the lovers both caught their breath, the air around them seemed to thin. The Nexu came back into vision. The wind just outside the privacy of the ship's walls began to howl just a little bit louder.

The fantasy had come to an end. 

Reality bled back into the small space, pulling Maul away from Mira in half-stumbled steps. He fumbled back to his trousers, working on hauling them up.

Mira slowly eased her way upright. Her brain rebooted quicker than she had expected it to, but her body could not yet be trusted. Finding her feet, she turned to face Maul, pushing her hair out of her face.   
He was dressing, and immediately began to avoid her gaze once he felt it. 

"Wait." She implored him a little too sharply.

"Why?" 

Her brain spun wildly with things to say. Empty, frivolous, noise to fill the growing void between them. 

Anything. Anything to keep him from drifting further out of reach. She wasn't ready to let him go...but for once in her life had absolutely nothing to say.

Instead, Mira found herself pulling Maul into a loose embrace. Her arms dropped low around his hips, and she tilted her head up to catch her deep eyes on his. The heat of his beautiful dichromatic body combined with the near feral glean in his expression drew her right back to him. 

"Refresher?" She asked sweetly, her obnoxious charm triggering like a defense mechanism. She wasn't ready to let go of him just yet.  
Don't do this to yourself. Mira's conscious begged. You know what comes next. You open your big stupid mouth and something insane flies out.   
It wasn't wrong. Mira had perfected the art of self-sabotage. But there wasn't a single red flag right now that could make her give a shit about something as trivial as that.

"Fine." Maul was loathe to agree, but all it took was her touch to bring him back under her spell. She smelt good, his acute senses picking up the lingering earthy sweetness of sex. She looked good, tousled and bruised, her throat and ass wearing his marks. A flash of possessiveness dazzled him momentarily.  
No. Snap out of it. You have a job. To. Do. He willed himself...but not strongly enough. He'd fucked her, that was all. He needed to get out of here. Where was he going? Why wasn't he stopping this?   
He couldn't find answers as he let himself be swept into the largest on-ship refresher he'd ever seen. Easily triple the standard size. 

"Wow." Maul almost laughed, allowing his shoulders to drop as the water rinsed down him. “What decadence. Your junker continues to surprise me."

"That mechanic kept telling me it would be expensive." Mira replied, deftly flipping on a heavy stream of hot water and basking in the steam. "And I kept saying everytime I stand in here the last thing I would be thinking about was the cost. Soap?"

"So, do you have a plan to get this heap dug out of the sand?" Maul found a thick milky brick that smelt of exotic spices. 

"Why? Do I need one?" Mira knit her brow, pausing in lathering herself up.

"What do you mean?" 

"I think we both know you broke onto my ship intending to kill me." 

"Is this really how you would act in that situation?" Maul's voice stung like the crack of a whip. 

"Oh, I think we both knew when that wasn't happening and it was far before now. I knew you'd succumb to my feminine charms at some point." His irritation only made Mira cockier. She tilted her head back and rinsed her hair with a soft groan, arching salaciously under the spray. "Not too shabby for my last night on earth."

"Pardon me?" Maul's tone darkened. He bared his teeth in a pointed flash at her and snarled:  
"There is worse than death, you know.. I could wipe your memory clean just as easily as kill you. Leave you here in the sand to succumb to madness."

"And yet, here we are." Mira sang tauntingly, passing the soap to him. "I'm very much alive...and really clearly recall how unfortunately short our date was. I'll admit, for a minute there I thought you actually were going to put me through my paces."  
There it was. The curse. It fell out of her idiot mouth a lot sooner than she'd expected, the second surprise of the evening 

Maul met her attitude with anger, masking the pesky flicker of hurt he felt at her words. 

"A little arrogant aren't we?" He pinned Mira roughly to the 'fresher wall, taking a sadistic glee in how it startled her.   
"You speak very boldly for someone who survived that Hutt hellhole only because I was interested in getting you naked." He hissed in her ear, making her writhe. "Now that I've done that, you're useless. And you want to test my patience. Stupid girl."

"Prove me wrong."   
Mira's dare provoked a new malice within Maul. He dipped his proud head to bite and lick at her neck, trailing the attention up to her jaw.   
Mira let her eyes lid shut, taking a ragged breath.

Was he just toying with her? Mira couldn't quite tell. All she knew for sure was that she wanted more. Much more.  
She shuddered beneath his savage affections, parting her lips in expectation of another kiss that would pull both of them back into each other.

What she got instead was a chilling laugh.

"Pathetic." Maul spat like venom, releasing her abruptly and turning to remove himself from the refresher. "Let's add that to your list of bad qualities."

Stunned, Mira watched him go, her wide eyes stinging with tears as they followed his retreating form. 

☆☆☆

Maul inhaled deeply, feeling the rising darkness billow around him as he welcomed it back into his lungs. It singed the back of his throat like smoke before fizzling through every nerve, every fiber, of his being. This was strength. This was power.   
This was resolve.

He had kyber to collect. 

While gathering his clothing and dressing with desensitized ease, he felt through the force and found the stones easily enough. Still heaped in her own discarded attire.

With the toe of one boot, Maul flicked aside her faded vest and dusty shirt to reveal the small satchel. The force sang to him, beckoning him closer. It nearly deafened him with how loud the cry of kyber became when his now gloved hand closed around the bag.

One last thing. One final gesture that he wasn't going to question why he was making.

Maul strode back towards where he'd left Mira to bathe to find her already in the doorway of the refresher, still wet but wrapped in a thin towel. Her eyes were wide with either shock, curiosity, or both. At this point, feeling through her with the force felt almost invasive...not that her thoughts mattered to him anymore.

He'd made his choice, and he'd chosen his future, his destiny, and his personal power. 

"Here." He stated flatly, opening the bag and flipping the smallest crystal onto the durasteel floor at her bare feet.

He offered no further explanation to this small, inexplicable, mercy. Merely turned on his heel, and left. Walked right out of her half crushed ship. 

With one gesture of his hand the hull door was forced to squeal open and permit him to the howling diamond sands outside.


End file.
